


let me know the truth (before i dive right into you)

by comebackbehere



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, sorrynotsorry, this somehow turned into a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: 'You look happier, you do. My friends told me one day I'll feel it too. And until then I'll smile to hide the truth, that I know I was happier with you.'Trini Gomez thought Veronica Lodge made her happy, and then she meets Kimberly Hart. After that, everything changes.





	1. my darling i am still in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off of Becky G's music video for Todo Cambio. Check it out cause it's fantastic.

There’s something mystical about Angel Grove at night; maybe it’s because everyone is always smiling and looking for a good time or maybe because she can slip into the crowd without being noticed. Whatever it is, Trini Gomez is grateful for it. The bustle around her continues as she struggles with the leashes of her Great Danes. By the time she makes it through a throng of people, her dogs are practically pulling her along and all she can do is stumble along behind them.

 

“Jett, Jax!” Trini pleads as she pulls at their leads. “Slow your tall asses down before you put me on mine!”

 

The matching dogs have other ideas as they rush through the chill of the park air and straight towards a woman wondering through with her dogs. Trini barely has time to register what is happening before she finds herself tangled in a mess of pink and yellow with her body pressed up against the fit form of the woman. The dogs yap and bat at each other, and Trini flushes as she tries to yank Jett and Jax back, but they simply ignore her in favor of greeting the three labs in front of them.

 

“I am so sorry!”

 

Trini glances up into wide brown eyes, “I should be the one apologizing, my boys get a little rowdy sometimes.”

 

“Doesn’t seem like mine are any better right now.” The woman laughs as she struggles to pull herself away from Trini. “I have to admit that I’m not entirely devastated by this turn of events.”

 

Trini tries to fight her blush as she finally frees herself, “Likewise.”

 

“Hey, you three!” The woman calls, and three dogs immediately stop and look up at her. “Can you three get your shit together for five seconds?”

 

“Do you normally make a habit of talking to your dogs like that?” Trini teases as she smooths a hand over the top of Jett’s head while Jax settles at her feet.

 

“I do when they’re keeping me from introducing myself to a beautiful woman like yourself.” The stranger shrugs before she switches her leashes to one hand and offers the other. “Kimberly.”

 

Trini accepts it with a smile, “Trini.”

 

“Well, Trini,” Kimberly grins as she slowly releases her hand. “Bullet, Charlie, Dexter, and I would like to formally apologize for attempting to strangle you with the leashes. Can I offer your boys a water break as an olive branch?”

 

“I think Jett and Jax would like that.” Trini nods before she gives a whistle and both dogs stand to attention at the noise. “Come on, you two.”

 

Both are silent as they walk towards the fountain and Kimberly pulls her backpack off before she grabs a water bottle and offers it to Trini. Jett stretches his head along her lap as he watches her with droopy eyes and Jax simply rests a paw on her thigh as his tongue lulls from his mouth. With a small laugh, Trini cracks the bottle open and pours water into her hand before she offers it to the dogs who push their mouths against her palm and lap eagerly at the water.

 

“You know, it’s much more sanitary to just pour it in the cap.” Kimberly hums as she makes a show of offering the cap to one of the dogs while Trini rolls her eyes. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Trini smirks and arches an eyebrow, “You just did.”

 

“Cute.” Kimberly snorts before she pours more water and pushes it towards the chocolate lab. “So, just out of curiosity, why the _fuck_ do you have Great Danes?”

 

“Because my best friend told me that I wouldn’t be able to handle owning one and I’m a petty bitch so I got two.” Trini replies with a satisfied expression. “I did it out of spite at first, but adopting them was the best decision I ever made. What about you?”

 

“Well, Bullet was a present,” Kimberly smiles as she gestures to the eldest lab at her feet. “Charlie and Dexter were rescue dogs that I got about a year ago, they’re brother and sister so I didn’t have the heart to separate them.”

 

“They’re cute.” Trini whispers.

 

Trini feels her phone vibrate in her jacket and she flinches as she once again ignores it and allows it to go to voicemail. She doesn’t want to answer it, she doesn’t want to shatter whatever is happening between her and Kimberly. Trini has never believed in destiny or fate, but she can’t help but think she was meant to run into Kimberly tonight; something inside of her screams that she is exactly where she needs to be in this moment. Once again, her phone lights up and Trini reaches for it only for a dainty hand to intercept and grab a hold of the iPhone.

 

“Hey!” Trini laughs.

 

Kimberly leans away from Trini’s hands as she taps her thumbs against the screen with a smirk, “Calm down, short stuff. Just give me a second.”

 

“One.” Trini drawls, and Kimberly flashes her a look of amusement before she offers the phone back to the younger woman. “I don’t even know you, you can’t just steal my phone like that.”

 

“Well,” Kimberly begins as she pulls her own phone from her leather jacket and waves it towards Trini. “I put my number in your phone and then texted myself so now we can get to know each other...if that’s okay with you.”

 

Trini sucks in a breath of surprise and nods slowly, “Y-Yeah. Definitely okay with me.”

 

“Good.”

 

“I uh I really need to get going though, I don’t want to be walking around too late at night.” Trini murmurs as she stands and pockets her phone. “I’m glad our dogs have no self control.”

 

Kimberly snorts and stands alongside her as she gathers the pink leashes, “I’m glad that _your_ dogs have no self control.”

 

“You’re toeing a fine line, Kimberly.” Trini hums as she playfully narrows her eyes. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

 

“Here’s hoping.” Kimberly nods as she licks her lips and allows her gaze to dance over Trini. “It was really nice meeting you, Trini. Text me, alright?”

 

All Trini can manage is a nod as she watches Kimberly lead her little herd of dogs along the path. With a sigh, Trini waits for the beautiful brunette to disappear before she turns her dogs in the opposite direction and sets towards home. Jett and Jax are both exhausted by the time she lets them into the spacious loft and she unclips their leashes only to watch as they perk back up and scramble towards the figure moving to the foyer.

 

“Hey, there’s my favorite guys.”

 

Trini forces a smile at the sight, “Hi.”

 

“Hey. I was getting worried.” The woman frowns as she ruffles Jett’s soft ears before she closes the distance between herself and Trini. “I tried calling a few times, but you didn’t pick up.”

 

“Sorry.” Trini murmurs.

 

“It’s okay. I was just worried…”

 

“Don’t be. I’m fine, Veronica.”

 

Brown eyes turn soft and a gentle hand reaches out to brush a strand of hair from her face, “I always worry about you, I can’t help it. I love you too much not to worry about you.”

 

“I can take care of myself.” Trini assures her as she leans subtly into the gentle affection. “You didn’t have to wait up for me, I know you have meetings tomorrow.”

 

“I made dinner.” Veronica shrugs. “Thought we could put the dogs in the backyard and just enjoy a night together.”

 

Trini feels a pang of guilt as she sees the hopefulness in her eyes, “I’m tired…”

 

Veronica ignores her in favor of sweeping her into her petite arms and the gasp Trini releases causes Jett and Jax to perk up as they scurry over. Trini can’t help but laugh as Veronica struggles to carry her while Jax nips at her heels and Jett attempts to jump up at them. Eventually, Veronica stumbles over Jett and she barely manages to turn herself before they’re sprawled against the carpet with Jett and Jax hanging on them as they bark and lap at their faces. For a moment, Trini forgets. She forgets all about those beautiful eyes and the barest hint of a conversation; for a moment, she remembers _this_ is her home.

 

With Veronica Lodge.

 

As Veronica presses a kiss to her brow, Trini feels her phone buzz and she fumbles for it until she can read the name on the screen. And just like that, it all floods back. As Trini feels Veronica gather her into her arms so she can stand back up, she looks up at her girlfriend and wishes more than anything that she was back in that park.

 

-

 

“Mija, how about this shade of red?”

 

Trini sighs as she looks to where her mother sifts through different swatches, “I told you that it doesn’t really matter, Mami. I’m happy with whatever you want. So, sure. That red is great.”

 

“Can you at least pretend to care about this? Both of you.” June snaps as she flashes a glare to her daughter and her girlfriend. “This is your guest room, a room for my future grandchild.”

 

Trini opens her mouth to protest but one look at Veronica has her snapping her jaw closed; she looks so _happy._ This future, the one their parents have mapped out for them, is something Veronica wants. _She_ is something Veronica wants. But Trini doesn’t want her. Veronica Lodge was never a part of the story she was writing, but yet here she sat three years into the relationship. Veronica is safe, her parents weren’t thrilled with her sexuality but they trusted her decision, especially since she settled for someone like her girlfriend. The Lodges’ have been friends with the Gomez clan for ages. It all kind of changed when Veronica kissed her, and then she just _settled_. She stopped fighting the war in her head and heart, and allowed herself to find a twisted form of happiness in her.

 

She knows she’s being selfish, Veronica deserves someone who wants all the things she does. She deserves someone who melts into her kisses, who dances with her with rain as a soundtrack, who soothes her when she is angry instead of walking out, who holds onto her like she could slip away. Veronica deserves someone who isn’t Trini; with all her broken parts and scars. Yet she loves Trini, with all her flaws and pieces that people shy away from. Veronica loves her without question, without reason.

 

“I think it’s a great shade, June.” Veronica smiles as she twines her arms around one of Trini’s. “We can do a white wood for the furniture. Trini likes yellow so we should incorporate that too.”

 

“I cannot wait for the day you become my daughter-in-law.” June gushes as she looks at her with a soft smile. “You two are going to give me the most beautiful grandbabies. Hopefully they’ll be girls.”

 

“Trini wants boys.” Veronica shrugs.

 

Trini licks her lips as she feels the familiar uncomfortable flutter in her stomach, the same ache she gets every time her future is brought up. She wants to flee, she _needs_ to. She has to get away. Like a fleet of a miracle, her cell phone pings loudly and she fumbles for it before a smile spreads slowly across her face as she sees the selfie Kimberly sent her; the woman lays lazily on a lawn chair with messy hair and sunglasses and her tattoo in full view as she tosses up a peace sign.

 

**Kimberly: Join me!**

 

“Um, I need to go.”

 

Veronica frowns as Trini begins to fumble from her seat, “What? Where? It’s Saturday, don’t you have the day off?”

 

“Zack needs me to come in and work, he uh he needs me to cover a few lessons that he can’t get to.” Trini shrugs as she stands and tightens her hand protectively around her phone. “I won’t be gone long.”

 

“Okay.” Veronica nods as she looks up at her with trusting brown eyes. “Text me when you get there and when you’re on your way home. I love you, Trini.”

 

Trini shakes her head as she stares at the woman before her and all she can do is lean down to press their lips together. She whispers a soft ‘I love you’ against Veronica’s lips and pulls away with a wave to her mother. As she goes to slip from the house, she pauses to throw a jacket on before she catches sight of the framed pictures of her and Veronica. Of their life together. She wants to shatter them all because it’s all so damn fake; Veronica makes her happy, but this isn’t where she belongs.

 

-

 

“Well, look who it is.”

 

Trini rolls her eyes as Kimberly leans against the doorway, “Are you going to stand there and admire me or are you going to let me in?”

 

“I’m debating.” Kimberly admits.

 

“Cute.” Trini snorts as she shoves a hand against Kimberly’s chest to push her into the house. “So, are you just lazing around? Wasting your life away?”

 

Kimberly laughs as she closes the door and turns to face Trini, “Oh, were you doing something better?”

 

“Not really.” Trini shrugs, and that uncomfortable feeling returns. “I was looking at color swatches with my mom for my guestroom.”

 

“Boring.” Kimberly yawns as she dramatically taps a hand against her mouth while Trini laughs. “Why are you looking at _swatches_?”

 

Trini follows Kimberly as she walks backwards towards the backyard, “I told you, we’re trying to find the right color for our guestroom.”

 

“Our?” Kimberly repeats.

 

“Look, I didn’t come here to play twenty questions about color swatches,” Trini snaps, and Kimberly pauses in the doorway and arches an eyebrow. “I came to spend time with _you_.”

 

Kimberly slowly licks her lips and scans Trini over, “Then I suggest you lose the clothes. We’re going swimming.”

 

Trini doesn’t hesitate to pull her shirt over her head. Four hours later, she leaves Kimberly and returns home to her girlfriend who simply kisses her head and doesn’t ask why her hair is damp or why smells like chlorine; she notices, Trini can see it in her confused gaze, but Veronica just pulls her into her arms and Trini feels like her girlfriend is holding onto pieces of her that are slowly slipping away.

 

-

 

The smile on her face feels permanent, its been there since that night in the park three weeks ago. Trini spends every minute she can with Kimberly, and she collects information about her and tucks it away for safekeeping. They do everything together and discover little things about each other; Trini knows all about the stories behind each one of Kimberly’s tattoos, Kimberly knows how scared Trini is for her future, Trini knows Kimberly hates sushi and could live off pizza, Kimberly knows that Trini is the master of making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

 

She knows so much, but Trini doesn’t tell her about Veronica. This is the first thing that is _hers_. This is the first thing she has had in her life that her parents haven’t placed in front of her. Kimberly is her secret. Their lingering touches and lustful gazes are those of their own, they’re no one’s business. But there’s that part of her that screams how _wrong_ all of this is, how she is unknowingly breaking two hearts while shattering her own in the process; the problem is that she can’t find it in herself to really care.

 

“The guestroom looks _beautiful_ , mija.”

 

Trini startles and turns to see her mother walking towards her, “Thanks, Mami. It took Ronnie and I a week to finish it up, we’re going to use it as an office until…”

 

“The nursery.” June cuts in with wide, excited eyes. “Oh, Trinity. I am so happy for you, you and Veronica are going to have the most amazing life together. You’re going to make a wonderful wife and mother.”

 

“You act like I already have a ring on my finger, Mami.” Trini scoffs as she takes the plates from her mother’s grasp. “Slow down a little bit with all of that, alright?”

 

“There’s no slowing down when it comes to your mother, princesa.” Victor teases as he walks into the room with the neck of a champagne bottle in his fist. “You know she’s easily excitable. Now, how about we get this show on the road?”

 

Trini feels something bottom out in her stomach as she replays her mother’s words and stares at the bottle in her father’s grasp. She knows. She can already sense what is about to happen. Her entire body feels all too heavy as she turns slowly in time to watch as Veronica lowers herself to a knee and pops open the case of a ring box. In front of her, Trini watches her entire world fall to pieces. Veronica looks at her with stars in her eyes and offers her a beautiful future, and all she wants to do is throw it all away and _run._

 

She wants to run to Kimberly. For the first time, Trini knows what an actual attraction feels like; for the first time, Trini feels like she has a chance at _real_ happiness. So, as she opens her mouth to say no, all that comes out is a resounding _yes_. Veronica breathes out a sigh of relief as she stands and Victor gives her a nudge in her direction as June sobs. Gentle arms curl around her waist and Trini buries her face in her girlfriend’s neck in attempt to avoid anyone seeing her look of devastation.

 

“I love you. I love you.”

 

Veronica repeats it over and over even as she pulls away from Trini and gracefully moves to slide the elaborate ring up her finger. The promise gleams up at her and she mentally counts the diamonds as she feels that uncomfortable feeling. Trini presses a gentle hand to Veronica’s chest and pushes her aside as she rushes towards the bathroom. Everything seems to be closing in on her as she closes the door and paces; she’s _engaged_. The thought causes one last uncomfortable jolt, and Trini turns to the toilet.

 

Trini winces as her knees press hard against the tiles before she empties the contents of her stomach into the toilet; she can’t help but think that everything coming up is the lies she has shoved down her own throat over the last three years.

 

-

 

“You’ve been quiet.”

 

Trini looks up from her phone to see Veronica step from the bathroom, “I just have a lot going on at work. Zack wants to take another age bracket for some guitar lessons and I don’t know if I can really make it work.”

 

“Tell him you’ll be too busy planning your wedding.” Veronica offers as she falls onto the bed with a smile before she reaches for Trini’s hand. “Our mothers want to meet for brunch to discuss some plans, they have a couple of venues in mind.”

 

“Of course they do.” Trini mumbles as she watches Veronica trace her thumb over the diamond on her finger. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to make brunch.”

 

“I haven’t even told you when they’re planning it.” Veronica giggles as she looks up through her eyelashes. “And if you want me to, I’ll have Archie kick Zack’s butt just to make sure he doesn’t plan anything.”

 

Trini smiles softly, “I’ll figure it out.”

 

“Are you okay?” Veronica whispers.

 

“I’m fine.” Trini nods. “Just tired.”

 

“Well, then put _this_ away,” Veronica orders as she plucks Trini’s phone from her hand much to her displeasure. “And come lay down. Get some sleep.”

 

Trini doesn’t bother to argue, she climbs underneath the comfort of their silk sheets and presses her face into the soft material of her pillow. She waits for the inevitable, and eventually Veronica presses into her back and drops a dainty arm over her stomach; she waits for Veronica’s breath to even out before she reaches for her phone and goes back to texting Kimberly.

 

-

 

The rain taps heavily against the window as Trini curls in the corner of Kimberly’s couch with a mug of warm tea in her hands. The power has long since gone out and Trini watches as Kimberly wonders through the apartment and lights a few candles. Once the soft glow is upon them, she sets her lighter down and moves to plop down on the couch before she reaches for her own mug of tea. For a while, thunder and hard rain are the only sounds in the room, and Trini prefers it that way.

 

Lately, all she has heard from people is plans about her wedding. Plans for _her_ future. Sometimes Trini wonders when the spark inside of her was smothered out, she used to be so sarcastic and strong. She used to fight for what she wanted. She used to be so different. But that was before there was a ring on her finger and a woman in her life who really had no place there; she figures _she_ is the one who stomped her own light out. With a sigh, she leans forward to set her mug down before she pushes the throw blanket off her lap and moves to stand in front of the rain soaked window.

 

“Sometimes, when it rains like this, I wish I could walk outside and let it wash away everything about me.” Trini whispers as she presses her hands to the glass. “I wish I could just start over.”

 

“Start over?” Kimberly repeats.

 

“Build my own future.” Trini explains as she traces a raindrop that twists along the soft pane of glass. “I wish that I had a chance to be who I am.”

 

“Who’s to say you can’t?” Kimberly shrugs, the leather groans as she shifts and waits for brown eyes to turn to her. “We’re young, we can change our future at any time. We have all the time in the world.”

 

Trini wishes that was true, she wishes she has that option. With a bitter smile, she spares one last glance at the rain before she patters back to the couch and crawls on the black leather. Once again, the comfortable silence blankets them and Trini wishes it could be like this all the time. She wishes _this_ was her life, she wishes her reality wasn’t waiting back at home with stress in her eyes and questions that rest on the tip of her tongue.

 

“When I was little, I used to get so excited when it rained. My mom sometimes let me go splash in the puddles.” Trini smiles as she pulls her knees to her chest. “I could spend hours upon hours just dancing around in the rain.”

 

Kimberly props her elbow on the back of the couch and tilts her head, “Weren’t you worried about getting sick? Didn’t your _mom_ worry?”

 

“Eventually she did. I got pneumonia one time and that was the last time she let me do it.” Trini admits. “So, I used to watch movies and any movie with a rain scene just made it a hundred times better. Especially because…”

 

“Of the kiss?” Kimberly cuts in.

 

“Yeah. I always thought those kisses were so special, so romantic. I always wanted that.” Trini whispers as she turns her gaze away from Kimberly. “I’ve tried to make it happen, but Veronica just won’t.”

 

Everything between them goes silent, and the rain continues to beat down. The thunder claps and the lightning slices through the room, but they both sit completely still as Kimberly soaks in the information. For a moment, Trini thinks Kimberly is going to kick her out but all she does is lick her lips and smile; it’s that same smile that caused all of this, it’s the same smile Trini is so sure she could easily fall in love with.

 

“I’d kiss you in the rain.” Kimberly shrugs.

 

Trini shakes her head, “And, the worst part is, I’d let you.”

 

“Is that really the worst part?” Kimberly scoffs as she arches an eyebrow. “I mean, I kind of figured I was the side piece anyway. We’ve been doing whatever this is for like three months and you still won’t kiss me.”

 

“You’re not some kind of side piece. Don’t say that.” Trini snaps. “I’m...not happy, okay? My life isn’t what I wanted, but Ronnie is a good person. She’s always treated me with respect and she’s been my best friend since seventh grade.”

 

“Oh? And your parents approve of her?”

 

The thunder crackles as Trini sinks further into the couch, “It took them awhile, but she’s perfect. They think she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

“A great show once coined the best quote I have ever heard,” Kimberly hums as she takes a small sip of her tear. “Sometimes the future changes quickly and completely and we’re left with only the choice of what to do next. We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there trembling, not moving, assuming the worst that can happen or we can step forward into the unknown and assume it will be brilliant.”

 

“That isn’t _possible_ …”

 

“You’re lying to your parents and Veronica. More importantly, you’re lying to yourself. You have to accept it.” Kimberly shrugs before she licks her lips. “So, what do you want from this exactly?”

 

Trini shakes her head, “I don’t know.”

 

“I want to be with you.” Kimberly whispers as she drops her gaze. “I really do think we make each other happy. I just...I can’t break somebody’s heart like that. You have to make a decision, Trini.”

 

The engagement ring burns into the skin of her chest from where it is safely slid onto her chain, and Kimberly’s eyes burn into the side of her head; both silently plead for her to choose them, and Trini really wishes she could step outside and be swept away from this. She wishes there was a way to just start all over.

 

-

 

Trini remembers the first time Veronica kissed her. She remembers that she was wearing Veronica’s cheer jacket, and that her hair was wet and messy from the rain storm they ran through. She remembers how loud their laughter was as they poured into the foyer of the Lodge house and began to eagerly strip from their wet clothes. She even remembers how Veronica’s eyelashes were the only thing she could focus on when she had cupped Trini’s face and tilted her head up to capture her lips.

 

Fast forward almost four years, and Trini is currently being fussed over by aunts she barely remembers and her weepy mother. That smile that was once so bright on her face has slowly chipped away, and has been replaced with something colder. She’s not that same kid who thought her future was something she got to plan on her own; as she stands on the display with an all too tight wedding gown she didn’t pick out, she silently wonders when she allowed her fears to use her as puppet.

 

“Oh, she looks gorgeous.”

 

“Absolutely stunning.”

 

Trini swallows hard as she looks at her reflection and sees the pain behind her gaze. She doesn’t want this. She isn’t ready. She’s only just met Kimberly and now she is marrying someone she still sees as only her best friend; she’s marrying the woman her parents want her to. The bodice of her dress feels tighter than she knows it is and she presses a hand to her stomach and she tries to will herself to breath.

 

“Are you ready for this, mija?”

 

Trini turns her head to look at her mother as the woman fixes her veil, “Would me saying no change anything?”

 

“Of course not.” June hums.

 

“Then I’m not going to waste my breath.”

 

Trini sighs as her dress is fluffed out and in the reflection of the mirror she sees a familiar face. She barely registers the pain of a few hairs being tugged from her head as her aunt pulls her veil off, all she can focus on is Kimberly standing in the window. Her hands shake as she scoops up the material of her dress and rushes to where Kimberly is slowly backing away. Just as she reaches the glass, Kimberly turns away with Dexter trotting along beside her; her mother pulls her back before she can even make a move towards the door.

 

“Mami, I need…”

 

“Let her go, Trinity.” June orders in a calm, knowing tone. “Come on, your abuela has a dress she would really like for you to try on. It’s a little over budget, but it’s beautiful.”

 

“Mami…”

 

“Trinity.” June snaps. “ _Now._ ”

 

Trini shakes her head and flexes her jaw for a moment, “Mami, please. I don’t want to try anymore dresses on. I don’t want any of this. I just want…”

 

“Do you remember how hard it was for your father and I to accept your sexuality?” June hums as she moves to press a finger to Trini’s chin so she can lift her head. “It wasn’t until you told us that you were dating Veronica that it seemed just a little bit better. She is the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

 

Trini pulls her head away, “But…”

 

“That’s enough, Trinity.” June hisses. “Go try on your abuela’s dress and put whatever it is in your mind behind you. You’re going to be married in seven weeks, start thinking like a wife.”

 

“Yes, Mami.”

 

Trini looks back once more at the empty window and turns her back on what could have been.

 

-

Kimberly texts her a simple sentence, a simple 'I hope you find what you want.' Trini has never felt emptier.

-

 

Trini pours herself into the wedding plans days after the small conversation with Kimberly. She tries for a few days to contact her; she calls, she texts, she stops by her house but it is all ignored so she gives up. Trini tries to push it all down and helps Veronica pick out venues, she goes with her mother to look at florists, and she picks out the caterer and baker with Veronica. She does it all with a broken heart, and a smile that is so strained she’s afraid the world can see it.

 

“Have we decided on whether or not we’re getting a live band?” Trini asks as she walks into the living room with a handful of business cards. “I think I’d prefer a DJ, but…”

 

“I feel trapped. I feel like everyone is making all these decisions for me and all I can do is nod along. It’s like I’m standing here screaming and nobody has stopped to listen to me…”

 

Trini freezes as she sees her phone in Veronica’s hand, “What are you doing with my phone?”

 

“I just wanted to put something in your schedule, I know how forgetful you can be about appointments.” Veronica replies in a calm tone. “But then I saw someone I didn’t recognize in your texts so I…”

 

“Invaded my personal business?” Trini cuts in with fire in her gaze. “What gave you the right to do that, Ronnie?”

 

“You’ve never had an issue with me going through your phone before,” Veronica scoffs as she carelessly tosses the iPhone onto the coffee table. “Our therapist said that open and honest relationships are the healthiest and you agreed.”

 

“Open and honest? That isn’t being open and honest, that’s being _invasive._ ” Trini snaps. “What the hell is your issue? I would _never_ do something like that to you.”

 

“But you’d cheat on me, right?”

 

Trini scoffs, “I’m not.”

 

“Trini, imagine if you read these texts from my perspective. This is _emotional_ cheating. No wonder you’ve been so distant, you’ve been too busy with _her_.” Veronica sneers as she glares at the phone. “I thought that once I proposed…”

 

Trini cuts her off with a laugh of disbelief as she throws her hands up, “Thank you! _There_ it is. The truth. I _knew_ there was more to that proposal, I knew you had alternative motives.”

 

“I did it because I love you,” Veronica argues. “But I won’t lie and say that there weren’t other motives behind it. I could feel you slipping away and I couldn’t find a way to pull you back in so…”

 

“You proposed.” Trini finishes.

 

“Trini, I am so in love with you.” Veronica murmurs as tears gather in her eyes. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have a family with you. We were so happy before this Kimberly came along. We had a future. I just...I don’t understand how that all changed.”

 

Trini moves to lower herself onto the couch before she tosses the business cards down and stares straight ahead, “I love her.”

 

Veronica allows her eyes to flutter shut, “I know you do.”

 

“I can’t...if I marry you, it won’t be for the right reasons.” Trini murmurs as she spins her engagement band and tightens her hand into a fist. “Ronnie, we can’t do this. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

“We’re getting married, Trini.” Veronica sighs as she opens her eyes and tightens her jaw for a beat. “We’re going to get married and start our lives together, and all of this will be something we can laugh about later on in life. But for now? Let’s just put it all behind us and focus on tomorrow.”

 

“Ronnie…”

 

“She isn’t here, Trini.” Veronica snaps as she stands quickly. “She isn’t _here_. I read the texts, she ended it with you so move on. Please, T? Can we please just go back to our lives?”

 

“You want to go back to a our life? The life our parents have so kindly drawn out for us? Fuck, Veronica.” Trini sneers as she runs a hand through her hair. “How can you even stand this? It isn’t real.”

 

Veronica shakes her head, “It’s real for me.”

 

Trini crumples under the weight of the words as the realization hits her; this entire time she has been running away from something that was good for her. Veronica treats her right, and sometimes she really is happy. Some nights when they pull the sheets over their head and block out the word, they whisper all their secrets to each other and Trini sometimes thinks that could be enough for her. _Veronica_ could be enough. She has spent so long running from this, trying to jump over every hurdle, that she failed to look back and see Veronica always right behind her.

 

“How can you still love me after that?” Trini demands as she nods towards her lonely cell phone. “How can you still want to marry me knowing that I’m in love with somebody else?”

 

“Because I know that, at the end of the day, you always came home to me.” Veronica softly whispers. “As pathetic as that sounds and as pathetic as it makes me feel, you chose me. You want _me_.”

 

Trini shakes her head, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Veronica sighs as she moves to sink into Trini’s lap, and her hands carefully frame her face and smooth over the frown on her lips. “Can we just move past this and focus on getting married?”

 

“Yeah.” Trini whispers as her eyes close before lips press gently to hers. “Let’s get married.”

 

Trini didn’t think it was possible to break her heart anymore than it already was, but she once again proved herself wrong. She thinks, as Veronica deepens their kiss, all her pieces are shattered and nobody will ever be able to piece them back together.

 

-

 

Trini nods to herself as she looks over the tray she has set up. With a soft hum to herself, she carefully reaches for it and struggles her way through the house. A soft creak fills the air as she pushes open the bedroom door and smiles softly at the sight of her fiancee curled around a pillow as she snores. This was the first time Trini had woken up early to make Veronica breakfast in bed, it was usually the other way around; Veronica wasn’t quite trusting when it came to Trini’s version of breakfast which consisted of burnt toast and runny eggs.

 

“Ronnie,” Trini whispers as she presses a knee to the mattress and struggles her way onto the bed. “Babe, wake up. I have a delicious surprise for my beautiful fiancee.”

 

“M’tired…” Veronica mumbles.

 

“Babe, come on. I woke up extra early so I could do this.” Trini pouts as she struggles to steady the tray while bouncing up on her knees, and all Veronica does is slowly lift her head. “You look beautiful.”

 

“Yeah right. I just woke up.” Veronica sighs as she glances over her shoulder, and she stops short as she sees the tray of steaming food. “Baby, did you...you actually made me breakfast in bed?”

 

“I did. I made it all by myself.” Trini nods as she looks from the tray to Veronica. “It’s kinda an apology for me being so difficult lately. I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

 

Veronica smiles softly as she turns over in bed and scrunches her nose as a yawn tears through her and her muscles ache as she stretches them. The adoration swells within Trini for a moment as she watches, and she remembers why she fell in love with Veronica. The thought causes a lump to grow in her throat and she forces a smile back onto her face as Veronica leans forward to press a soft, lingering kiss to her lips.

 

“You made me Poptarts all by yourself? And didn’t burn them for once?” Veronica teases as she ducks her head to look at the meal before she arches an eyebrow. “And you’re sharing your _favorites_?”

 

“Only the best for you. Hasn’t it always been like that, Queen V?” Trini smirks as she lifts the pastry towards Veronica’s mouth, and the other woman laughs as she takes a small bite. “I thought we could do breakfast in bed and then um...you wanted to look at rings, right?”

 

“I do.” Veronica smiles, and the expression only brightens as she leans forward to press their foreheads together. “We’re going to be saying those exact words in _three_ weeks, Trini.”

 

Trini swallows hard, “Yup.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Veronica shrugs as she reaches for the Poptart. “I can’t believe you’re going to be my _wife._ ”

 

“Yup.” Trini repeats.

 

If her smile is strained and her cheeks are flushed, Veronica ignores it in favor of chatting on about wedding bands.

 

-

 

Three weeks goes by faster than she thought was possible. Before Trini can even process it, she is days away from becoming Trinity Lodge. The thought terrifies her, and the confusion that fills her is overwhelming. Veronica is her best friend, somebody she doesn’t want to be without; Veronica is also someone she can’t see herself spending the rest of her life with. It makes her head hurt every time she thinks about it, and it makes her heart ache every time she sees Veronica’s excited smile.

 

“So, your mom was talking to me the other day,” Veronica grins as she focuses on organizing their closet. “She asked me when we’re going to consider having children. She was hoping we’d consider trying before the year is up.”

 

Trini pops up on the bed, “ _What_?”

 

“I think it’s a reasonable question, babe. Our lives are _really_ about to start, and we should start thinking about things like that. Like, who is going to carry first?” Veronica shrugs as she flips through the shirts. “Can we get rid of some of these shirts?”

 

“Wait, wait,” Trini scoffs. “I’m not ready for a baby. Can’t we just get married and enjoy it for a while? Damn. I mean, I want to start a family but now is definitely not the right time. I’m not ready.”

 

“We’ve been together for a long time, Trini. We had our time to be independent and together. I want to start a family with the woman I love.”

 

“Ronnie, we’re not even _married_ yet. Your mother and my mother need to chill. There is just _way_ too much going on.” Trini scoffs as she quickly stands from the bed. “I feel like I’m on a fucking rollercoaster and nobody will stop the goddamn ride so I can get off and catch my breath.”

 

Veronica pauses and looks over her shoulder, “What is going on with you? You’re acting like this isn’t something we haven’t discussed before.”

 

“That’s because we haven’t!” Trini yells, and Veronica pauses to look at her with wide eyes. “ _You_ have discussed, my mom has discussed, Hermonie has discussed it...but me? Well, fuck whatever I think. I mean, I’m basically just a show pony.”

 

“Why are you so upset?” Veronica whispers.

 

“Because I feel like I’ve lost control of everything.” Trini scoffs. “Do I look happy, Ronnie? Be honest. Do I seem happy? Are _you_ truly happy? How are you so sure you even love me? Our parents have been forcing us together since we were…”

 

“Do you remember when you turned fourteen and you didn’t want to have a birthday party because your mom wanted it to be a slumber party and you wanted silly string and water guns instead?” Veronica cuts in, and Trini slowly nods. “Do you remember what we did that night?”

 

“What does this…?”

 

“Just answer me.” Veronica pleads.

 

“Fine. Yeah. I remember. You came over and we had a sleepover. You had your mom buy about a thousand cans of silly string and we camped out in the backyard.” Trini murmurs. “We spent the whole night counting the stars.”

 

Veronica smiles sadly, “Do you remember why?”

 

“Why we counted the stars?” Trini asks, and her brow furrows when Veronica bites her lip and bobs her head. “I don’t know, we were fourteen!”

 

“I told you I loved you for the first time that night. And I meant it.” Veronica shrugs. “I knew I loved you right then and there, all gap toothed with your dinosaur obsession and your sticky hands that you’d let me hold when I was scared.”

 

Trini shakes her head, “What does this have to do with the stars?”

 

“I told you to start counting them…”

 

“Oh yeah. I remember. I was pissed. There were thousands of stars up there.” Trini scoffs as she folds her arms over her chest and watches Veronica’s expression. “You wouldn’t even tell me when I could stop.”

 

“Yeah, because I thought you’d count them forever.” Veronica admits with a bitter laugh of irritation. “You don’t even remember what I said do you?”

 

Trini pauses, “You told me that the day I finished counting would be the day you stopped loving me. And you also told me that the day _I_ stopped was the day you’d know.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I knew if you ever stopped counting that you weren’t mine anymore.” Veronica nods, and her voice cracks over the soft words. “So, when did you stop counting?”

 

“The day I met Kimberly.”

 

Veronica swallows hard, “I thought you’d say that…”

 

Trini knows she fucked up, she can see the heartbreak in Veronica’s eyes as she moves to grab Trini’s leather jacket. For a moment, Trini expects Veronica to throw it at her and tell her to leave but instead she shrugs it on. Tears stain tan skin, and Trini wants to reach out and wipe them away; she doesn’t _want_ to hurt Veronica, she never has. She just feels so lost and trapped, and she knows she’s lashing out on the one person who doesn’t deserve any of it.

 

“Where are you going?” Trini asks in a soft voice.

 

Veronica shrugs weakly, “Out. Don’t wait up for me.”

 

Veronica leaves, and Trini lets her.

 

-

 

The street is a little intimidating, and the surroundings cause her to cringe as she scans over the bars and a smoke shop. With a confident exhale, Veronica forces her usual look of confidence as she bursts into the tattoo parlor and glances around. She can hear the buzz of needles and laughter, but she stops short as she zeroes in on a woman; she knows without a doubt that this woman is Kimberly Hart.

 

Veronica stands in the doorway of the shop with her hands in the pockets of the worn leather jacket, “Kimberly?”

 

Brown eyes look up, “Who are you?”

 

“I’m the woman who is a week away from marrying Trini.” Veronica snaps, and that catches Kimberly’s attention for all of five seconds. “I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Veronica Lodge.”

 

“What do you want?” Kimberly demands as she glances up from her appointment book with a small scowl. “I don’t have time for this, I’m booked solid for the next three hours and…”

 

“She loves you.”

 

Kimberly stops short before she releases a bitter laugh, “Yet she is days away from marrying _you._ ”

 

“You and I both know that she doesn’t want that.” Veronica scoffs. “Well, she _did_ but then she met you and suddenly her entire world is a blur. You’ve completely flipped her world upside down.”

 

“And you think marrying her is going to fix that?” Kimberly snorts as she scribbles something on the book and finally looks up at Veronica.

 

“I asked Trini to marry me because I love her!” Veronica snaps as she glares at the woman with as much fire as she can muster through her pain. “ _I_ love her. I have always loved her, through everything. How could you believe that just a few months with her could change what we have?”

 

“Fuck that.” Kimberly scoffs as she shakes her head in disbelief. “You didn’t ask her to marry you because you love her, you asked her to marry you because you were scared of losing her. You could feel her slipping away so you locked yourself to her knowing she wouldn’t say no.”

 

“You make me sound like I’m some insecure loser.” Veronica huffs. “I’m a Lodge. You don’t cross a Lodge, and you don’t try to take something from them. Especially the person they love.”

 

“Take her?” Kimberly repeats with an expression of disbelief. “She isn’t an _object._  She is a beautiful woman who deserves the best life possible.”

 

“Her life is normal with me.” Veronica frowns as she folds her arms over her chest and straightens herself. “We both have steady jobs, a beautiful house, running cars, dogs, the white picket fence. We have it _all,_ Kimberly.”

 

Kimberly rolls her eyes, “That’s the issue though, right? The normal. Trini deserves excitement, she deserves a daily adventure, she deserves something more than a life someone else plans for her. She deserves…”

 

“You?” Veronica cuts in.

 

“Yeah.” Kimberly scoffs.

 

“You’re not good enough for her, look at your life.” Veronica argues. “She has her entire life ahead of her, a _good_ life. What could you possibly have to offer her?”

 

“The life she deserves.” Kimberly whispers with a shake of her head. “You and I both know she isn’t happy, she’s only doing this to make her parents happy. She doesn’t want to get married.”

 

“And what about _me_? What about how _I_ feel?” Veronica demands. “Aren’t I supposed to get a say in this? Don’t I have the right to fight for the woman I love?”

 

“Why fight a battle you already know you lost?” Kimberly sneers, and Veronica scowls for a moment. “Don’t you want to be _happy?_  Don’t you think that you deserve it just as much as she does?”

 

“We _are_ happy!”

 

“Oh my God.” Kimberly laughs as she runs a hand through her dark hair. “This is just like a complete circle over and over. Just admit it to yourself that you and Trini aren’t meant to be! You’re going to get married and end up _miserable._ ”

 

Veronica can feel the anger and the betrayal and the hurt burn through her as she stares at the woman. So, before she can even register what she is doing she is closing the distance between them and sweeping a hand across Kimberly’s face. Over the buzz of distant voices, the sharp noise of a slap fills the void between them. Veronica waits for Kimberly to react, to swing back, but she simply stands there with her head slung to the side and her hair in her face.

 

“I suppose you _do_ have some fight in you then.” Kimberly chuckles as she reaches up to touch the corner of her mouth. “Are we done here?”

 

“Are you?” Veronica hisses.

 

Kimberly leans forward with a scowl, “No.”

 

“Then a fight you’ll get.” Veronica scoffs as she continues to stare at the woman. “But just know this, I’m a Lodge. I play dirty, and I don’t follow the rules. I _make_ them.”

 

Veronica glares at her one more time before she turns to leave the parlor; Kimberly stares after her and rubs at her cheek with a cringe. Kimberly is a little bitter about it, but she knows she earned that slap and she knows Trini needs to know what’s going on. With a nervous frown, Kimberly reaches for her phone and pulls up her thread of texts with Trini before she stares down at them; she’s about to open a door that she was sure was slammed shut, and she’s opening it to help Veronica.

 

“You good?” Jason asks as he peeks his head out of the back room. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but that was one hell of a slap. And that’s coming from the slapping king himself.”

 

Kimberly glares back at him, “I’m fine.”

 

Jason arches an eyebrow, “Billy would be icing your face if he was here.”

 

“Good thing he’s not.” Kimberly mumbles as she turns her attention back to phone before she types out a quick text. “Get back to work, Scott.”

 

Jason disappears and leaves Kimberly staring at her phone, and the woman fights back a smile as Trini’s name pops up on her screen.

 

-

 

Veronica curls her nose in disgust as she steps into the dive like bar; it’s quaint and quiet, but it definitely isn’t Veronica’s usual scene. The woman crosses the sticky floor and reluctantly finds an abandoned bar stool that looks a little more clean that the rest. People chatter around her, but all Veronica can do is stare down at the bar top and _think._  All she can think about is her conversation with Kimberly, she can’t help but wonder if the other woman is right; she can’t help but think she is selfishly holding onto someone who isn’t hers.

 

With a sigh, Veronica presses a hand to her forehead and continues to glare at the granite in her eye line. She thinks about Trini, she thinks of how they used to be so happy. There used to be a time when Trini would light up at the sight of her, look at her as if she hung all the stars in the universe for her. Veronica wonders when she lost the gorgeous girl who she helped scrub her vandalised locker all those years ago; she wonders when those beautiful eyes stopped lighting up for her.

 

“Well, you look depressed.”

 

Veronica lifts her head from her hand and glances to the blonde standing behind the bar, “And you look like you belong in a library and not a bar.”

 

“I guess we’re both full of surprises then, huh?” The bartender smirks as she pops the top of a beer and slides it towards Veronica. “That’s on the house, I don’t allow sad women at my counter.”

 

Veronica twists her nose in disgust, “I don’t drink _beer_. I’m Veronica Lodge. I drink champagne and cocktails.”

 

“Well, Veronica Lodge, I am Betty Cooper and I happen to think a beer is _perfect_ for you right now.” Betty replies as she nods to the cold bottle. “If you want something else, finish the beer first.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Veronica huffs even as she snatches for the bottle and takes a heavy sip, but she is quick to pull away with a groan. “Ew. That is _disgusting._ God. I forgot how horrible this stuff is.”

 

Betty laughs, “What can I get you?”

 

“Um,” Veronica frowns as she reaches for a napkin and gently pats at her lips in an attempt not to smear her lipstick. “How about a Vodka Martini?”

 

“You are a walking cliche, princess. How about I surprise you instead?” Betty smirks as she arches an eyebrow. “I promise that you’ll like it.”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes as she watches Betty eagerly reach for things, “Go ahead. I mean, it can’t be any worse than how the rest of my night has gone.”

 

“Well, try it.” Betty orders as she nudges a glass forward.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s called a Poison Apple. It’s apple schnapps, sweet and sour mix, and cranberry juice.” Betty explains as she leans against the bar, and she watches as Veronica hums happily. “See. Told you that you’d like it.”

 

“Don’t be cocky, Betty Cooper.” Veronica scolds before she quickly polishes off the drink and slides it to the woman. “Put your money where your mouth is and make me another drink.”

 

Betty chuckles, “Your wish is my command.”

 

Veronica drinks until the thoughts in her head are hazy and Betty’s blue eyes are all she can focus on. She drinks until the pain in her chest loosens, and finally she feels like she can breathe again. Just as she finishes yet another cocktail, the sound of her name causes her to tense before she glances over her shoulder to see Trini’s disappointed frown. And just as quick as the pain disappears, it comes back full force when she catches sight of Kimberly over Trini’s shoulder.

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Veronica slurs.

 

Trini furrows her brow, “I was _worried_ about you. I’ve been calling you all night, Ronnie. If Kim hadn’t…”

 

“ _Kim_? You two have nicknames for each other now?” Veronica sneers as she looks between the two women. “Well, isn’t that just the sweetest thing in the world. Congratulations to the happy couple.”

 

“How about we get you some fresh air? I know what liquor does to you.” Trini sighs as she offers her hand to Veronica. “We can talk outside.”

 

“I’ll go outside.” Veronica snaps as she slides off the stool and purposely avoids Trini’s hand. “But only because I _want_ to go outside.”

 

Trini shakes her head and reaches out to carefully grab at Veronica’s arm, she can feel a heavy gaze on her and she looks up to see the bartender watching. With a slight glare, Trini begins to guide Veronica towards the back entrance and they quickly crash out of the door and into the night air that surrounds them.

 

“What are you doing here, Ronnie?” Trini demands as she leads her fiancee to the alleyway with Kimberly right behind. “This isn’t even a safe place for you to be, you could’ve gotten hurt.”

 

Veronica scoffs and pulls her arms from Trini’s grasp, “Oh please, like you care. I’m fine. You probably didn’t even realize I was gone until your precious _Kimberly_ called you to tell you where I was.”

 

“What are talking about? I’ve been looking for you all night, Ronnie.” Trini frowns as she curls her arms over her chest and looks to Kimberly. “Let’s go home, you’re drunk.”

 

“So? I am suddenly seeing things _so_ much clearer now. I think my last cocktail finally woke me up from that perfect fantasy I built for us.” Veronica snaps. “You don’t want to marry me, Trini. I don’t even think that you love me anymore.”

 

“Look, I know everything seems wrong…”

 

“Wrong?” Veronica cuts in, and her eyebrows rise as she stares at Trini. “No. Wrong is you forgetting that my cashmere sweaters are dry cleaned only. Wrong is forgetting to walk Jax and Jett. Cheating on me? That is so far past _wrong_ , Trinity.”

 

Kimberly glances to Trini and flinches at the devastation she sees, “Look, I don’t know you but I do know something about telling someone off while drunk. You don’t want to do this now, just go home and sober up. You don’t want to say anything you’ll regret.”

 

“Why would _I_ have anything to regret? What have I done wrong other than have a few too many drinks?” Veronica demands as she flashes a glare Kimberly’s way. “Do you know she dreams about you? It’s ironic, one of her cutest quirks is one I despise the most now.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Trini whispers.

 

“You talk in your sleep sometimes. You used to talk about guitars and beating up Zack.” Veronica explains as she curls her arms around herself and jumps her hazy gaze between the two women. “But last week you said I love you. And you said it to _her_. You said it in a way you’ve said it to me a million times.”

 

Trini takes a small step forward, “I never wanted to hurt you, Ronnie.”

 

“Why does it matter?” Veronica demands, and she releases a humorless laugh as she tilts her head up to look at the sky. “It’s not like you love me anymore.”

 

“But I do…”

 

Veronica glares at Trini, “I just...stop saying you love me. You don’t do this to someone you love.”

 

“It takes two to tango, Veronica.” Kimberly scoffs as she makes a protective move towards Trini who slowly folds into herself. “If you want to be pissed, if you really want to blame someone, then it should be me. Be mad at _me_.”

 

Veronica softens for a moment, “I don’t _want_ to be mad. I want my life back. You were everything to me once, Trini. And I don’t know when that changed, or _why_ it did but I just want to go back.”

 

“I thought we could, Ronnie. I thought I could put it all behind me, but I _can’t_. Every time I try, I just...I love her.” Trini confesses as she swallows hard. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Veronica looks at her and Trini can see that the damage is already done; those brown eyes have gone dim, she has snuffed Veronica’s light out. After a moment, a bitter laugh leaves her as she stumbles slightly and looks between the pair; Veronica hates that part of her can see how perfect they look standing next to each other, she hates that a part of her can see what an amazing couple they’d be.

 

“Have you ever looked at someone and just known what love was?” Veronica demands as she locks her gaze with Kimberly’s. “It’s like every time you saw her move, it was just... _perfection_. And you knew. God, you could just _feel_ it.”

 

Kimberly tries to avoid looking at Trini but she can’t stop her eyes from darting momentarily to the woman, “Yeah. I think I can relate to that.”

 

“I love her. With everything I have. With everything right here.” Veronica whispers as she presses a hand to her chest. “And sometimes I just _ache_ knowing that she’s mine. It used to be a good ache, but now it just _hurts._ Because I know she doesn’t _want_ to be mine.”

 

Kimberly shifts and looks away, “I’m sorry.”

 

“No. You’re not.” Veronica sneers.

 

“You’re right, I’m not.” Kimberly shrugs, and Veronica is quick to glare. “I’m not going to apologize for how I feel, nobody ever should. But you have her, she’s yours. So, why are you doing all of this?”

 

Veronica flexes her jaw, “Because before you came along, I knew how she felt. I could look at her and see whatever she was feeling. Now, when I look at her, her eyes are _empty_. They’re guarded. She doesn’t want me to see how she feels, she’s trying to keep from hurting me.”

 

“You had her!” Kimberly exclaims as she throws her hands up. “You _have_ her. We’re done, we’re through. So, why are you running around and chasing me down? I walked away, what more do you want from this, Veronica?”

 

“I want to go back in time and keep her from going on that walk.” Veronica whispers with a humorless laugh. “I just...I want to go _back_. Why can’t we just go back?”

 

“Veronica?”

 

The three women turn to see Betty standing in the doorway, “We’re in the middle of something.”

 

“I called you a cab.” Betty frowns as she nods to where said car waits. “I think you should wait to have this conversation, you’ve had a lot to drink tonight.”

 

“And whose fault is _that_?” Trini snaps.

 

“Leave her alone.” Veronica orders in a calm whisper as she folds her arms comfortably across her chest. “Thank you, Betty. That was very chivalrous of you, I appreciate it.”

 

Betty flushes and nods, “Just get home safe. I’ll see you around.”

 

“Ronnie,” Trini scoffs as Betty vanishes back into the bar. “Wait. You can’t go yet, we’re not done.”

 

Veronica moves to press a gentle hand to where Trini’s heart thuds, “You’ve been done for a long time, Trini. What happened to that beautiful girl I found scrubbing her locker? If you see her around, tell her I’ll always love her.”

 

Veronica is quick to drop a kiss to Trini’s forehead before she hurries down the alleyway in order to quickly duck into her cab and leaves her fiancee standing with a shattered heart and a thousand broken promises.

 

“Go after her.”

 

Trini turns on her heel to look at Kimberly who stands with her hands in her jacket pockets, “What?”

 

“Go after her.” Kimberly repeats as she nods to where the taxi vanishes around the corner. “You’ll never leave her, Trini. As much as I wish you would, you won’t walk away from what you have. So, marry her. Be happy. You deserve it.”

 

“I want to be happy with _you_.” Trini whispers as she blinks away her tears while Kimberly looks away. “What am I going to do, Kim?”

 

Kimberly closes the distance between them and tips Trini’s head up, “You’re going to go home, and then you’re going to get married. You’re going to have a million beautiful kids and be happy.”

 

“I-I _love_ you.” Trini whimpers.

 

For a moment, Kimberly stares at her before she ducks her head and presses their lips together. Trini feels her entire body light up, she feels her entire world start to finally spin. For the first time, Trini feels like something in her life makes sense; her hands curl around cold leather and she holds onto as tight as she can. She can taste her own tears on Kimberly’s lips, and a soft sob leaves her when Kimberly pulls away after a moment.

 

But Trini pulls her back and their lips collide in a desperate, violent kiss. Kimberly holds so tight to Trini's small waist and Trini swears she can feel the grasp bruising the bones beneath. After so long, Trini tastes that hint of home on Kimberly's lips; she tastes something she has been so desperately searching for. A whine of displeasure leaves her as Kimberly pulls away and struggle to pull air into her heaving lungs.

 

“My world was so simple before you. It was just a constant routine of things.” Trini sniffles. “I feel like I’m exactly who I want to be when I’m with you, Kim. I don’t want that feeling to go away.”

 

Kimberly sighs as she cups Trini’s face and presses quick pecks to her lips, “You aren’t mine, Trini. I want you to be, but you’re not. Veronica loves you, and you love her…”

 

“Stop it!” Trini snaps as she pushes Kimberly back and angrily wipes at her damp cheeks. “Stop trying to convince me how I feel, stop _telling_ me how to feel.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Kimberly murmurs.

 

“Don’t fucking apologize to me. Just...stop. _Please._ ” Trini orders as she waves a hand Kimberly’s way. “Stop saying what you think I need to hear. I don’t need to, I get it. I’m a mess, all of this is a mess.”

 

“Alright. Okay.” Kimberly nods as she holds her hands up in surrender while Trini simply looks away with a scowl. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

Trini smiles halfway, “You already did.”

 

Kimberly watches her for a long moment before she smiles softly, “Will you dance with me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Dance with me.” Kimberly laughs. “Do you remember the night we went dancing? You laughed so much that night, you were so happy. So, just for a second, forget _all_ of this and dance with me.”

 

Trini wipes a falling tear away, “Kim…”

 

“Just...dance with me. Dance with me one last time before you go.” Kimberly whispers as she offers her hand to Trini. “I just want to hold you one more time.”

 

Trini tilts her head with a bittersweet smile and Kimberly fumbles with her phone before she starts up a soft song. Those soulful brown eyes bore into hers as Kimberly draws her close, and her lips settle against Trini’s forehead. The moment the lyrics kick in, Trini allows her eyes to flutter shut as she tucks herself further into Kimberly’s embrace. The shame she feels makes her feel sick, but the ache in her chest outweighs it as she clings to Kimberly in an effort to hold onto something that should’ve never been in her reach.

 

“Oh, I don’t wanna love if it’s not you. I don’t wanna hear the wedding bells prove that we can’t try one last time. No, I don’t want to hear the wedding bells chime.”

 

Trini feels the tears coming as Kimberly twirls her; she just wants it to be over. By the time the song draws closer to the end, Kimberly sweeps her into her arms as the music swells around them. Kimberly slides her hands along Trini’s hips and she thinks of the time when they played mini golf and she taught her how to putt. Her eyes sweep over Trini’s heaving chest as they move through the dirty alley, and only stumble a few times. It reminds her of the times when they drunkenly danced at the karaoke bar.

 

That night is something Kimberly holds onto, it seems so insignificant but it means everything to her. It that moment, nothing mattered; Veronica didn’t exist. It had just been the two of them in that stinky run down hole in the wall twirling along to a rough version of a Britney Spears song. The lump in her throat grows as she swings Trini out of her arms before she pulls her into her chest and looks into eyes she was so sure held all the answers to her future; now all she sees in a future that someone else is building.

 

“I’m not ready to let this go.”

 

Trini draws back, “What?”

 

“I don’t want to let this go. I don’t want to lose you.” Kimberly whispers as she drops their foreheads together.

  
“Wow.” Trini laughs, the sound is strained as she lifts her hands to dance her fingertips over the smooth skin of Kimberly’s jawline. “You really know how to take a girl’s breath away.”

 

Kimberly swallows hard, “Only yours.”

 

“You deserve the world, Kim.” Trini whispers, and she can already feel Kimberly stiffen. “You deserve someone who has a heart to offer you. Ronnie has put up with so much and loved me through it all, she deserves this.”

 

“You deserve more than just settling for someone.” Kimberly scoffs as she pulls away from Trini with tear filled eyes. “I hope you figure that out someday.”

 

Trini nods slowly, “Maybe someday.”

 

Kimberly watches as Trini stands there for a moment longer before she turns to vanish into the bar. A sob bubbles in her throat as her knees go weak, and Kimberly allows herself to sink to the alleyway floor. Once again, she watches the amazing woman walk out of her life without a glance back. She wonders if that was their last dance, if she had really and truly lost Trini for good. But Kimberly knows, she _knows_ , she’s in love. She knows Trini has a tight grip on her heart. And she knows Trini should be hers, but she’s not.

 

All Trini will be now is a memory she fights against whenever she stops to think of what could be.

 

-

 

By the time Trini goes home that evening, Veronica is bent over a toilet. She simply holds the woman’s hair back and she doesn’t speak a word, she doesn’t have to. Veronica knows, she always knows. No matter how far Trini ran, this is where she’d always come back to. By the time Veronica finishes, Trini is struggling to find the right thing to say. They’re both silent as Veronica stands on legs that shake before she moves to grab her toothbrush.

 

“Get out.” Veronica orders.

 

Trini gaps for a moment, “Ronnie…”

 

“I said get _out_!” Veronica yells as she tosses her toothbrush down and pushes at Trini till she is on the other side of the door, and she is quick to slam it shut. “Why did you even come home?”

 

“Ronnie.”

 

“Leave me alone.” Veronica growls.

 

Trini sighs as she sinks to the floor with her side curled against the door, “I made a mistake, Ronnie.”

 

“You cheated on me!” Veronica exclaims as she slams her open hand against the door while tears burn her eyes. “You _cheated_ on me, Trini. How am I supposed to believe you when I hear you say you made a mistake? You said that last time yet you’re still in love with her.”

 

“Veronica,” Trini sighs, and her eyes flutter shut as she hears the door rattle on the other side as Veronica drops to the floor. “I just...I don’t know what to say to make this better. I don’t think I can.”

 

“You’re right.” Veronica sneers.

 

Trini swallows hard and squeezes her eyes shut, “I regret it. I-I regret falling for her, Ronnie.”

 

“I was always the one you came back to after you spent time with her. Was it to ease your guilt?” Veronica scoffs as she leans back against the door. “Is that why your sex drive has been through the roof lately? You had to make sure I wasn’t suspecting you of anything, right?”

 

“That isn’t even close to the truth.” Trini snaps. “I do love you, Ronnie. We’ve been through _alot_ together and I’d be stupid to just throw it all away.”

 

Veronica closes her eyes, “You’re just saying what you think I want to hear…”

 

“Kimberly and I are done. For good.” Trini assures her as she rests her forehead against the door. “I’m yours, Ronnie. In three days, we’re going to be married. I-I’ll finally be Mrs. Lodge. I’m here, I’m home. So, let’s just forget about it all and go back to how we used to be.”

 

Veronica swallows hard and slides her fingers underneath the door, “Do you really mean that?”

 

“I do.” Trini whispers as she covers Veronica’s fingers with her own. “Let’s get married.”

 

Veronica squeezes Trini’s fingers as a smile lights up her face, and Trini holds on as tears streak her cheeks.

 

-

 

Kimberly pounds on the door until sleepy eyes greet her, “I didn’t want to be alone. Can I come in?”

 

“Yeah.” Jason nods as he rubs tiredly at his face before he steps aside so Kimberly can slip into the apartment. “Any particular reason you’re here?”

 

“Tomorrow is Trini’s wedding day.” Kimberly mumbles as she collapses onto the couch and runs a hand through her hair. “She’s getting married, she’s made her decision and she didn’t choose me.”

 

“You told her to marry her.” Jason reminds her through a yawn as he walks towards a cabinet. “What was she supposed to do, Kim? She’s probably confused as hell. It’s probably been the most overwhelming few months of her life.”

 

“I just...I thought she’d pick me.” Kimberly admits with a bitter laugh. “I think, for the first time, she was _happy._ And I did that, I made her feel that way. So, why is she getting married?”

 

“Once again, you told her to.” Jason scoffs as he fills a glass full of whiskey. “You have two choices here, Kimberly…”

 

Kimberly tilts her head, “And they are?”

 

“You could let her go and take the internship in LA back from Tommy,” Jason sighs as he offers the glass to Kimberly. “Or you could crash her wedding and get your girl back.”

 

“ _Ruin_ her wedding?” Kimberly scoffs as she accepts the glass. “Are you insane? Jason, she’s...I can’t do that. What kind of person do you think I am?”

 

“The same person who I’ve known since the day you moved to this town a year ago. You’re a badass, and you don’t give up on the things you want.” Jason shrugs. “You love her, right?”

 

“I really do.” Kimberly whispers as she stares down into the glass in her hands. “I just don’t know if ruining her wedding is the way to do this.”

 

“Kim, tomorrow is your last chance. Once she’s married, that’s it.” Jason points out as he drops beside her.

 

“What would you do?” Kimberly asks as she sips at the whiskey before she sees Jason’s puzzled expression. “If it was Billy, if he was the one getting married, would you crash it?”

 

“In a heartbeat.” Jason nods.

 

Kimberly simply bobs her head at his words and continues to sip at her drink, and she is quick to drop her head to Jason’s shoulder. With a sigh, she thinks about Trini and thinks about a future that could be hers and she can already feel her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. Jason presses a kiss to the top of her head as she slips into a restless sleep with dreams of Trini lighting an aisle on fire until Kimberly is falling into a pit of cold darkness.

 

-

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

“Yes you can.”

 

“No, I really can’t.”

 

Zack quietly fixes the lapels of his tux and looks to his terrified best friend, “It’s going to be alright.”

 

Trini glares at him because she doesn’t see how anything about _this_ is okay. She is minutes away from getting married. To someone she isn’t in love with. She is minutes away from binding herself to someone her parents told her was perfect for, someone they forced upon her. It’s not what she wants, Trini doesn’t want anyone but Kimberly _._ But the promise she made is signed, sealed, and now it was time for her to deliver.

 

“Don’t you remember how nervous I was for my wedding?” Zack smiles as he flashes those playful eyes. “You told me everything was going to be fine, that I would be happy. And I am.”

 

“I only said that because you punched a _hole_ in the wall of your dressing room. I was _trying_ to be supportive.” Trink huffs as she crosses her arms. “I can’t do this, Zack. I _can’t_.”

 

“T, it’s over. Whatever was going between you and that chick is history, it’s time to look towards your future.” Zack sighs as he glances to her. “You’ll be happy, Trini. You love Ronnie.”

 

A knock on the door seals her fate as her father pokes his head in; his smile makes the fury burn a little hotter. He did this, he befriended the Lodge family knowing that both she and Veronica were gay. Her parents told her that Veronica was perfect because she kind and intelligent, that she is good, but Trini knows it has nothing to do with her. They did it for the big boost in their precious self image, they did it for their own happiness and Trini knows she’ll never forgive them for that.

 

“It’s time.” Victor beams.

 

Trini feels sick to her stomach as she allows her father to guide her to the doors, Veronica has already made her walk down and now all that’s left is her entrance. The music swells loudly in the chapel and Trini nervously flexes her fingers around her father’s arm, and she can hear the way the church pews creak as her family and another side of familiar faces turn to watch the church doors.

 

When they open, Trini doesn’t look up. She allows herself to be led down the extravagant red aisle and she can hear the sniffles of her guests. Her feet feel heavy as she slowly closes the distance between herself and Veronica, and then she hears a bark. The attention that once was on her is turned to the doorway, and Trini looks over her shoulder at the black lab. Bullet. Bullet barks. He barks so loudly that it seems to wake up every nerve in Trini. It seems to shatter the glass case around her. One minute she is walking towards Veronica, and the next she is fleeing the church without a glance back.

 

The hallways seem never ending as she rushes through them with Bullet as her guide. Finally, he leads her to the front and she crashes through the doors only to skid to a stop at the sight of Kimberly waiting for her. She feels like everything is going in slow motion as she scoops up the heavy material of her dress and dances down the steps before she throws herself into arms that easily wrap around her. Kimberly is gentle with her as she sweeps Trini from her feet and presses soft kisses to her stiff hair before she draws back to look into wide, confused brown orbs.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Trini pleads.

 

Kimberly smiles and presses a gentle finger to Trini’s chin before she tilts her head up and drops a kiss to her lips, “Your chariot awaits.”

 

The veil is the only thing Trini leaves behind as she flees from the church.

 

-

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

 

Veronica is tired of hearing that question, its been repeated to her over and over for the last three hours. It’s the same thing she has heard since her fiancee left her on her knees at the alter. The church is empty now, even her parents have gone. But Archie lingers with those soft, concerned eyes and she just wants him to go _away_. She wants everything to go away. Finally, she nods and he presses a kiss to her head before he leaves her in the place where her entire life was supposed to begin.

 

She folds into one of the pews and stares at the beautiful arrangements around her. She thinks of how every spare second she had was spent planning this day, right down to the smallest of details; she never planned for this though. The first tear falls and splatters against her expensive gown, and it slowly melts into the gentle lace. She knew this was coming, deep down, but she was hoping somehow it _wouldn’t._ She had hoped Trini would just hold on for a little while longer, be hers for just a minute more; and now she was all alone.

 

“V…”

 

Dark eyes jump up and she blinks in shock at the sight before her, “Betty Cooper? What are you doing here?”

 

“My friend is married to Cheryl, he didn’t want to be alone the entire night so he dragged me along. I don’t even know what to say, V.” Betty scoffs as she plops down beside the silent dark-haired woman. “I’d say sorry, but that wouldn’t change anything.”

 

“No. It wouldn’t.” Veronica whispers as she fixes her gaze back on her lap. “I didn’t know you knew Cheryl…”

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Betty murmurs as she cringes. “You don’t have to make small talk with me. I get it if you want to just sit here. I just didn’t like the idea of you being alone.”

 

Veronica sniffles and rests her head on Betty’s shoulder, “I guess I should get use to the feeling, I’m going to be alone a lot from now on.”

 

-

 

Trini is silent as she follows Kimberly into the house; her wedding dress feels too expensive, too heavy. The woman is silent as she allows Bullet to trot ahead of them before she moves to the living room where suitcases and duffel bags are packed. Trini stops short at the sight, and looks to Kimberly who matches the look with a shy frown. For a moment, neither of them speak as they take a moment to realize what they’ve done; everything Trini put together has been shattered in a split second, she has completely let go of the life everyone asked her to live.

 

“What happened to you wanting me to be happy?” Trini demands. “What happened to that speech about you having to let go of something that isn’t yours?”

 

“I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was being strong.” Kimberly admits as she nervously faces Trini. “But I woke up this morning and it dawned on me that I don’t want to let you go. Not today, not ever.”

 

Trini arches an eyebrow, “You ruined my wedding.”

 

“Did you really want to be there?” Kimberly scoffs as she steps into Trini’s space. “You know, I sent Bullet in because I was terrified I was going to be too late. My heart was basically in my throat until the moment those church doors opened.”

 

“I only came out because of Bullet.” Trini teases as she nudges playfully at Kimberly’s stomach. “If it wasn’t for him, I probably would have stayed.”

 

Kimberly chuckles as she grabs Trini’s hand and pulls it to her lips, “I’m really glad you followed him.”

 

“Me too.” Trini whispers.

 

Kimberly gently releases her hand in favor of curling her own around the back of Trini’s neck as she guides her into a kiss. This time, there isn’t a desperation behind it. This time, as their hands curl around lace and silky hair and their tongues meld together, they both feel no urge to rush. They take their time exploring, and by the time Trini pulls away her head is a fuzzy and she knows she must have the most ridiculous grin on her face. Kimberly laughs softly as she presses a quick kiss to Trini’s forehead before she nudges their noses together softly.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Kimberly sighs as she looks back at her packed bags, “There’s an internship in LA that I accepted.”

 

Trini can hear the record scratch, and she is quick to stumble back. The betrayal sits low in her stomach as she looks Kimberly over; she doesn’t want to cry, she feels like if she starts then she’ll never stop. The pain that engulfs her is almost overwhelming as she presses a hand to her stomach; Kimberly stole her heart and is now tossing it aside to move across the country. As she opens her mouth, fingers slowly curl over her jaw and she watches as brown eyes soften and stare into hers.

 

“Come with me to LA.”

 

Trini pauses and pushes Kimberly’s hand away, “What?”

 

“This. Us. It’s time. We get our chance so let’s get as far away from here as we can. Come with me to LA.” Kimberly pleads as she cups Trini’s face and smoothes her thumbs over her cheeks. “Please, Trini. Just say screw it and come with me.”

 

Trini swallows hard and curls her hands in the leather of Kimberly’s jacket, “I’m in. I’ll go. You and me.”

 

“You and me.” Kimberly breathes out as she presses their lips together.

 

-

 

Veronica stares at the red door of their loft, the one Trini was over the moon about the second they saw it. The key clicks in the lock, and Veronica sucks in a breath as she pushes the door open; the second she steps inside, she feels lost. This isn’t her home. Everything feels different, it feels _empty_. It takes her a moment to see that the magazines on the coffee table are gone. The picture frames of the Gomez family aren’t on the mantle anymore. Trini’s leather jacket isn’t draped over the back of the couch. Little things are gone, slowly packed away piece by piece.

 

The pain in her chest intensifies as she looks around because it’s all wrong, she wants it all back. She wants to erase the night she sent Trini on that walk alone. She wants to go back when her pencil skirts hung up alongside Trini’s band t-shirts. She wants to look at her dresser and see her pearls right next to Trini’s bracelets. She wants to go back to when her favorite China was mixed with Trini’s antique silver. Veronica wants to go back to when she and Trini mixed together.

 

Veronica walks on weak legs towards the living room, and she pauses at the sight of Trini zipping up a suitcase. She pauses and leans back against the edge of the wall with her hands behind her back; she watches as Trini slowly packs their life away. This is real, this is happening. A lump grows in her throat, and she clears her throat loud enough to catch Trini’s attention and then the tension settles between them as they stare at one another with wide eyes.

 

“You’re here.” Veronica hums as she crosses her arms over her chest and moves to lower herself onto a couch that feels stiff. “Where are you going?”

 

Trini licks her lips and steps away from her suitcase, “I’m leaving. I’ll pull Jett and Jax from boarding so you don’t have to worry about them.”

 

“Baby, no.” Veronica whispers.

 

Trini closes her eyes and flexes her jaw as her hands curl, “I can’t do this, Ronnie. I can’t work through all of this living here with you. And you can’t get over me if you have to see me every day.”

 

“But...you’re _mine._ ” Veronica chokes out as she looks up with thick tears hanging on her eyelashes and her face flushed with desperation. “Please, Trini. _Please._  You’ve always been mine.”

 

Trini swallows hard because it devestates her that part of it was true. Pieces of her heart were sprinkled in Veronica’s hands, but not all of it. A piece of it was something she held close to herself, a piece she had willingly offered to Kimberly. Trini draws a lower lip into her mouth and moves to kneel in front of Veronica before she reaches up to frame her face, her thumbs carefully brush through falling tears as she waits for brown eyes to meet hers.

 

“I hate you.” Veronica hisses as she clutches at the front of Trini’s t-shirt. “I hate you so much. How could you do this me? _Why_ did you do this to me?”

 

Trini drops her forehead to Veronica’s stomach as her eyes close, “I’m sorry, Veronica. I am so, so sorry.”

 

“Stay. Just _stay._ ” Veronica sobs.

 

“I can’t.” Trini murmurs as she reaches up to guide Veronica’s hands from her shirt before she struggles to stand. “I’m...I’m going. I have to go.”

 

Trini gathers her things and looks to her past one last time, she can only hope that one day Veronica will forgive her. With that thought, Trini walks away from her past and sets towards her future.

 

-

 

The bar is loud, just like she remembers. She hasn’t really left the loft for the last week, she is days away from selling and she is busy packing everything away. But tonight she just needs to see a familiar face, she needs to be with someone who doesn't look at her with sad, sympathetic eyes. It’s been a month since Trini left, and Veronica finally feels like she can breathe again; she finally feels like she has a chance to start over, to move on.

 

“Ah, look who it is.”

 

Veronica rolls her eyes as she slides onto the bar stool, “Hello, Betty Cooper. It’s been awhile since I saw you.”

 

“We had dinner last week.” Betty chuckles as she fills a glass full of pink liquid and slides it towards Veronica. “ _And_ we had brunch yesterday.”

 

“Hm. Still. Too long.” Veronica shrugs as she glances at the drink before she scrunches her nose. “Do you mind getting me a beer instead?”

 

Betty arches an eyebrow, “You hate beer.”

 

“Well, I’m thinking of making some changes in my personal life and my bar drink choice is going to be the first one.” Veronica declares as she tilts her head up. “No more fruity cocktails.”

 

“You don’t have to change everything about yourself because of what happened.” Betty frowns as she folds her arm on the granite of the bar. “Have you talked to her since everything happened?”

 

Veronica cringes, “She left.”

 

“Well, I don’t think anyone expected her to stay, V…”

 

“No. Like, she left the state. She and Kimberly moved to LA.” Veronica murmurs as she swirls her finger around the wide rim of the martini glass. “I guess she finally got what she wanted, her happiness and a way out of Angel Grove.”

 

Betty frowns in sympathy as she reaches out to cover Veronica’s hand, “Hey. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Veronica nods. “She’s happy, and someday I will be too. It’s going to hurt for a little while, but I know I’ll move on. I’m Veronica Lodge.”

 

“That you are.” Betty laughs as she pulls away and moves to fill a mug full of frothy beer. “This one is on the house. To new beginnings and changes?”

 

Veronica accepts the mug and tilts it towards the blonde, “To new beginnings and changes.”

  
As she sips the beer, she can’t help but cringe at the unfamiliar taste; it was different, just like everything in her life now. And with that thought, Veronica takes a hearty drink and finds the taste isn’t so hard once you get used to it. She has a feeling deep in her gut that this is exactly how she’ll feel from now on; it was all unfamiliar, but she knows she’ll adjust. Everything has changed, and as she glances to catch Betty’s gaze she can’t help but smile; maybe all these changes weren’t so bad after all.


	2. three years later (epilogue)

“Betty Cooper, we are not stopping for _another_ round of Starbucks.”

 

The blonde pouts and offers her hand to Veronica, “But we’re not even halfway done shopping for furniture! I need a caffeine fix immediately if I’m gonna make it.”

 

“Oh really?” Veronica giggles, and she swoons as Betty gives a twirl in order to pull her close so she can drape an arm over her shoulders.

 

“Most definitely. We’ve been to six different stores in the last two hours.” Betty points out as she pouts her lower lip. “Come on, babe. One more cup?”

 

Veronica sighs heavily, “The things I do for you, Betty Cooper.”

 

“It’s because you love me. Hence the reason why I’m allowing you to drag me around town.” Betty smirks as she guides Veronica towards the Starbucks. “So, what do you want me to get you?”

 

“You know my order.” Veronica chirps.

 

“That I do.”

 

Veronica feels her heart race as Betty’s lips settle against her forehead before she pulls away to walk into the busy coffee shop. With a sigh, Veronica collapses back into the chair on the outside seating and pulls her phone from her pocket. Three and a half years. She’s had this wonderful woman in her life for three and a half years; one year as a best friend and two and a half as her girlfriend. A smile crosses her face as she shoots a quick text to her mom before she hears a giggle, and everything that was once warm inside of her goes ice cold.

 

She hesitates to raise her gaze and she sucks in a calming breath before she looks up and sees tiny chubby cheeks. She knows those eyes. She knows that smile. Except this is a tiny version. Veronica sucks in a breath of surprise as she slowly looks up to watch a woman scoop the tiny infant in her arms before she blows a kiss against her cheek. Her thoughts jumble together as she finds herself standing and stumbling over her heels, she can’t seem to stop herself from moving towards the pair as she feels her heart race.

 

“Trini?”

 

The woman turns and Veronica pauses as she takes in the familiar messy hair and the blank expression masked by the large sunglasses; it’s Kimberly Hart. Veronica swallows hard as she looks from the woman to the infant, and she shakes her head in shock. Kimberly immediately looks over her shoulder as she gaps for a moment before her attention shifts back to the baby. Both women are silent as they stare at each other, and Veronica finally slides her gaze along Kimberly and sees the diamond ring on her finger.

 

“Is she…?”

 

“Yeah.” Kimberly nods as she tightens her grasp on the baby. “Her uh her name is Camden.”

 

“Camden.” Veronica repeats. “Cute.”

 

“Yes she is.” Kimberly murmurs. “Uh, so what are you doing here?”

 

“My girlfriend is getting us coffee. We’re furniture shopping.” Veronica replies as she gestures over her shoulder. “So, is Trini inside or…?”

 

“She is.”

 

As if on cue, the door opens and Betty comes out with Trini at her side. Veronica has to a stop for a second, to _really_ take it in because beside the woman she used to love is the woman she _currently_ loves and it throws her off. Her past and present are currently side by side, and they’re laughing. And God does she love the sound of both of those laughs. Trini stops short as soon as sees Veronica, and both women take a moment to look the other over; Trini hasn’t changed much. Her hair is shorter and her style is a little more sophisticated, but she still looks as loving and playful as always.

 

“Trini.” Veronica whispers.

 

Trini blinks in awe, “Ronnie.”

 

Veronica swallows hard and looks up at Betty as the blonde moves to hover protectively beside her, “Wow. It’s uh it’s so good to see you. I...you disappeared after everything that happened.”

 

“Yeah uh Kim got an internship in LA and we decided to stay out there and then we got married.” Trini replies with wide, disbelieving eyes. “And then we had Camden or _I_ had Camden.”

 

“You’re rambling.” Kimberly chuckles as she slides towards Trini, and Camden is quick to lean towards Trini. “Babe, we’re going to be late if we don’t go.”

 

Trini nods as she pulls Camden into her arms, “We really have to go, but we’re in Angel Grove for the weekend so we should get dinner.”

 

“Yeah.” Betty nods as she slides an arm around Veronica’s waist. “We can all catch up, it’ll be nice.”

 

“Swap numbers?” Kimberly offers as she holds a phone out to Betty. “We’re visiting Trini’s family all day today, but we’re free tomorrow.”

 

“We have an appointment with a stylist tomorrow evening so we’ll text as soon as we’re free.” Veronica smiles as she glances up at her girlfriend who nods in response to her words.

 

“Oh God. Good luck. This woman could look at swatches and rug patterns for days on end.” Trini teases as she bounces Camden on her hip. “Do you mind if I steal you for a sec, Ronnie?”

 

Veronica tenses and looks up at Betty who brushes a gentle kiss over her forehead before she releases her. Trini is quiet as she offers Camden to her wife before she walks a few feet away and stares at the scrawl of her name on her coffee cup. For a moment, Veronica feels it all rush back; the pain, the sadness, the emptiness, the abandonment but also all the good memories. Losing Trini changed her entire world, and she was forced to give up every piece of her; their families no longer spoke, and Veronica sometimes regrets that.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Veronica flashes back to reality, “Excuse me?”

 

“Over the last three years, I’ve written you probably a hundred different letters. I called a few times, but you changed your number apparently.” Trini murmurs. “I even asked my mom to send you a picture of Camden, but she told me you guys no longer speak.”

 

“Yeah, our families no longer speak. They haven’t since…”

 

“I understand.” Trini cuts in. “I’m so sorry for how everything happened. I-I’m sorry I just ran away, I should’ve stayed and tried to help you through everything.”

 

“There was nothing you could have done to help me, Trini. To be honest, you leaving was probably for the best.” Veronica assures her before she glances to where her girlfriend is tickling Camden. “So, when did you guys…?”

 

“Get married?” Trini finishes, and Veronica is quick to nod. “She asked me to marry her about two months after we moved to LA, and we eloped a week later.”

 

“Oh God.” Veronica laughs. “How did June take that?”

 

“She was livid, she didn’t forgive me until Kim and I told her I was pregnant. Things _really_ got better once she found out she was getting a granddaughter.” Trini snorts, and Veronica can’t help but giggle. “Cam really was my missing piece though, being a mother is something that has really made my life complete.”

 

Veronica swallows hard at the words. She had always planned for Trini to discover that with _their_ child. For so long she had pictured an adorable dimpled little boy with the most styled outfits and curly dark locks with brown eyes that sparkled like Trini’s. But those plans had changed for the both of them, Trini now had her perfect little thing while Veronica dreams of an infant with blue eyes and soft blonde hair. With a smile, Veronica glances down at the red paint on her nails and swallows around the lump of emotions in her throat.

 

“It was her, wasn’t it?” Veronica whispers as she fiddles with her fingers. “Whenever we talked about starting a family...you were always talking about her. She was the one you were waiting for.”

 

Trini glances down at her ring, “She was.”

 

“I’m happy for you, Trini.” Veronica smiles as she locks their gazes. “I really, really am. You seem so...content.”

 

“Beyond belief.” Trini shrugs as she glances over her shoulder at Kimberly.  “I really hope we can get dinner this weekend, I want to know all about you and Betty.”

 

Veronica flushes, “And I want to know all about your family.”

 

“Be careful what you wish for, I could go on for hours about my girls.” Trini smirks, and Veronica laughs with a roll of her eyes. “I’m really glad we ran into each other.”

 

“Me too.” Veronica replies before she tilts her head. “I’ll have my girl call yours, we’ll set up something up.”

 

“Yeah. Sounds great.” Trini nods as she backs away and gives Veronica a smile that still makes her heart flutter. “Todo cambio, Ronnie.”

 

Veronica feels like she’s finally letting go of something as she smiles, “And for the better.”

  
And God, it couldn’t be more true.


End file.
